The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasifiers, and more specifically to systems for cooling the gasifier.
Integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. The gasification process occurring within the gasifier can reach temperatures up to 3500 degrees Fahrenheit. Thus, a cooling system may be used to cool the gasifier. Unfortunately, existing cooling systems may result in a significant amount of waste energy (e.g., heat) and/or a decrease in the efficiency of the IGCC power plant.